


Winding Down

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Working off a little tension.





	Winding Down

 

Winding Down

## Winding Down

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. 

Spoilers: none 

This is for sffan. She knows why. 

"How did it go, sir?" Zoe asked when Mal and Jayne strode into Serenity's cargo bay. 

Mal tossed her a small pouch that jingled when it slapped into her palm. 

"It went damn good, Zoe," he grinned at her. "Well, after everything went to hell as usual, we reached an understanding with Toggle." The job had left him wired. His blood was still thrumming from the crazy time they'd had in getting all the players to complete business. Arguing, yelling, even some shooting -- a good time was had by all. 

"We even got us a bonus," Jayne added looking just as keyed up as Mal felt. "Toggle added five hundred because we bagged Doran for him." 

Zoe met that news with a slightly raised eyebrow. She looked them both up and down. Mal glanced at Jayne again to see what Zoe saw. Jayne's eyes were all pupil and his breathing was a little fast. His jaw was locked in a grin that would have been worrisome if Mal didn't know it meant the merc was aroused. His eyes dropped briefly to note how Jayne's loose cargo pants tented in front. He wondered if Jayne owned any underwear since the big man had a predilection for floating free. At that thought Mal's own pants got a little tighter than normal. 

Zoe cleared her throat and when she had Mal's attention she said, "I'll just put this someplace safe until you're ready for it." With that she gave them both one more knowing look and headed towards the flight deck. 

"Mal." 

He turned and found Jayne's grey eyes boring into him. Tension made the merc's muscled frame rigid. He leaned forward slightly from the waist, one hand reaching for Mal. The air between them was heavy, the pressure building to a breaking point. Mal grabbed Jayne's wrist and pulled him along down the passageway, heading for his bunk. 

# 

It was like this sometimes, after a job. They got so wound up - the blood screaming through their bodies, every nerve ending on fire, every cell and hair and inch of skin aching to truly finish the job by fucking each other through a bulkhead or a mattress. Whatever was handy. They didn't question the why of it. It was just something that came over them. 

They made it to Mal's bunk, nearly falling down the ladder as haste made two normally graceful men fumbling and clumsy. When they stood on the horizontal plane again Mal shoved Jayne up against the ladder, noting with some satisfaction the little grunt of pain when the merc's shoulders collided with metal rungs. He closed in. His mouth latched onto Jayne's, his tongue forcing it open. There was little resistance because Jayne wanted it as badly as he did. The merc's big hands clamped onto Mal's hips and dragged him forward. Rubbing always felt good so Mal did that. He bucked against the length of steel in Jayne's pants, his own erection stroking and getting stroked, and grabbed two handfuls of t-shirt, yanking it up the long torso. Holding the ends against the broad shoulders he leaned in and lapped at one nipple, Jayne's chest hairs tickling his nose. He shook his head and worried the nub of flesh before taking it between his teeth and biting down. 

Jayne arched against him. 

"Yeh-soo, Mal!" 

Stepping back, Mal tugged Jayne towards the bed. When they reached it, he wrestled the t-shirt off and quickly removed his own shirt, his suspenders dropping past his hips. He swung around and shoved the bigger man flat on his back onto the mattress, and climbed up so that he straddled Jayne's legs. Leaning down he continued his oral assault while Jayne's fingers worked blindly at the fastenings of Mal's pants. With a bit of work they were both freed of their clothing - nope, no underwear for Jayne - and then Jayne dug his fingers into Mal's ass to pull him closer. They thrust at one another, revelling in the friction of their cocks sliding together and apart. Bracing himself on his hands, Mal lifted his upper body and pushed his hips down. Digging his heels into the mattress, Jayne grunted as he shoved his pelvis up to meet Mal's thrusts. 

They could have gone on like that -- frenzied, mindless, immensely satisfying, but Mal wanted more. He slid one leg over the side of the bed and reached underneath for the jar of oil he kept there. Just after his fingers closed on it and he started to straighten up, Jayne grabbed him and tossed him down on the bed. Mal bounced once, arms and legs thrown wide. Jayne jumped on him and kissed him so hard it hurt. Giving as good as he got, Mal twisted his mouth until all they were doing was breathing hard with their mouths fused together wetly. Then Jayne took the jar of oil from Mal's limp hold and sat up to unscrew the lid. He stuck three fingers in it and removed the dripping digits before applying them to his cock. Eyes closed, he tipped his head back as he touched himself. 

Mal lifted a leg and kicked him in the side with his heel. 

"Hey, don't get carried away. I'm still here, too." 

Jayne's eyes opened slowly, reluctantly. "I ain't forgettin' ya." 

"Then get on with it." 

"It's hard, y'know? I want...I want to come so badly I just... This ain't gonna take long, Mal." 

His head pushed into the pillow, Mal nodded. He bit his lip. "I know. Me too." 

Jayne finished prepping them both and lowered his big body on top of Mal's. He rose up just enough to guide his cock to Mal's entrance and looked up for permission to continue. In response, Mal wrapped his legs around Jayne's waist and used them to pull the solid organ deeply into his body. 

They both sighed at the joining, relieved at finally being connected in this manner. No, this wasn't going to take long at all. Jayne began rocking, his hard thrusts driving Mal up the bed until he had to put his hands up to grip the headboard and stop his slide before his head banged into the wood. 

Grunts of exertion and the tangy smell of sweat and musk permeated the air. Neither of them was much for chatter during sex. Just get it on and get it over with. They communicated mainly with looks and non-verbal sounds. Any words that were uttered tended to be monosyllabic. 

"Close," Mal panted, shoving down hard on the invasion of his ass. 

Jayne just grunted again and drove his hips forward harder. At last he stilled and shot hot semen into Mal's willing vessel. The orgasm triggered Mal's climax and he spurted his seed on his belly and chest. Jayne glanced down between them because he was covered, too, and then he softened and slipped out of Mal's body. As soon as Mal lifted his legs away, releasing him, he dropped face down onto the mattress beside his captain, pulling his arms in close to his body. Mal lay beside him staring at the ceiling. 

After a bit Jayne dragged himself up to his knees. 

"Guess I better go." He moved to get off the bed but Mal put a hand on his arm. 

"Not yet." 

Jayne stared at him a moment and then, getting what wasn't said, he laid back down so that they were shoulder to shoulder. 

Cuddling was something else they didn't do, and this was as close as they ever got to it. Finally Mal rolled over on his side facing away from Jayne. 

He was nearly asleep when he felt the bed shift and then a weight dropped loosely over his hip. He glanced down to see Jayne's arm resting over him, the hand opened palm up. 

"It was a good job today - with Toggle, and us killin' Doran," Jayne whispered. 

"Surely was," Mal agreed. "Two bullets to take him down, though." 

"Yeah. One was yours and one was mine and we fired at the same time." 

"A little teamwork never hurt. That's what this crew is all about." 

"Right." Jayne sounded content. 

Sleep nearly claimed Mal again. He made one last conscious move backwards, closer to the warmth of the body behind him. Jayne's sigh drifted down the back of Mal's neck and they both slept. 

# end


End file.
